


Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Grinding, Invasion of Privacy, Little bit of Angst if you squint, M/M, Shameless Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: This is what happens when you have absolutely nothing else to do.I am not ashamed.Beta'd extensively by Scarygamer345.. (She put up with so much of my weird shit, I love her)





	Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieHeads666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeads666/gifts).



The members of Seventeen were in Australia to hold a fan meet and to get some much-needed time off to rest, before they head back to Korea. The members had a day off so they decided to go sightseeing, but Minghao wanted to sleep, so he told them to go on without him.

Once alone in the room, Minghao took out a journal from his bag and starts to write. He writes about the trip, but as he always does, he starts writing about his Hyung’s beautiful eyes that seem to constantly sparkle in the light, and the way he smiles at Minghao every time he sees him.

Anyone with half a brain could see that he was irrevocably in love with his Chinese Hyung, well, anyone except Junhui himself. Their fellow members had tried everything they could to get the China line together but both were too busy wallowing in their self-pity to notice.

When Minghao finished the latest entry in his journal, he decided to go and have a shower. He got up, closed his journal, and left it on his bed before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. Turning the shower on, he didn’t hear the door open and shut as Junhui returned early, wanting to spend time with the younger male.

Hearing the shower running, he walked over to Minghao’s bed to wait for him. He flopped onto the bed, startled when he heard something hit the ground. He looked down, and saw Minghao’s journal. Curious, he picked it up and started reading it.

He felt a warmth spread through his chest as he read what Minghao had written. He’d always felt something special towards the younger male, from the moment their eyes first met. He felt something that went beyond simple friendship, and he’d always wished for his feelings to be returned. The entries in this journal proved that his wish may well have come true. He was so focused on reading that he didn’t notice the shower had been turned off, nor did he hear the bathroom door open a few minutes later to allow a fully dressed Minghao to exit the bathroom.

“Hyung?” Minghao asks quietly, curious as to why Junhui is back so soon. Junhui turned when he heard Minghao speak, standing up quickly, forgetting he still had the journal in his hands. Minghao’s eyes dropped to Junhui’s hands, and stomped over to him and snatched it harshly out of his hands.

Without so much as a glance he stormed out of the room, ignoring Junhui’s pleas for him to come back. Minghao ran out of the hotel, crying. He ignored his fellow members as they returned from their eventful day. He found a café that he liked that was about ten minutes away from the hotel, so he walked inside and ordered a large Iced Americano in broken English. He found a table by the window and sat down, burying his head in his arms while he waited for his drink.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the members had arrived at the China lines room. Without bothering to knock, they walk in and see Junhui sitting on the bed, head in his hands. Seungcheol walks over to the bed while the others stand or sit in random places in the room.

“What happened?” Seungcheol asks as he sits beside him.

“When I came back to the room Minghao was in the shower, so I decided to wait for him and I sat on the bed, but I knocked his journal off the bed, so I got curious and read it. As soon as I knew what it was I should’ve put it down but then I saw what he wrote about me, and how he felt, and I just couldn’t. I was so focused on it that I didn’t notice that Minghao had come out of the bathroom. He saw the journal in my hand, and ran out of the room.”

“You need to go find him and sort this out before it’s too late.” Seungcheol replied, while rubbing Junhui’s back soothingly.

“How am I supposed to find him in an unfamiliar city? He could be anywhere.” Junhui says, flopping back on the bed.

“Where does he usually go when he’s upset?” There’s a quick pause. “He goes to a café, and orders an Iced Americano to wallow in his emotions. So, go check all nearby café’s, he can’t have gone very far.”

Junhui doesn’t wait any longer, instead running out of the room, leaving the others behind. He ran outside, looking left and right, before walking the same direction that Minghao took earlier. He stopped at the first café he saw, but he couldn’t see Minghao in there, so he found another, which gives him the same result as the first. He tries two more cafes, but they both end the same as well. Just when he’s ready to give up, he sees Minghao in a café across the street. He walked over, sitting in the seat across from Minghao. He looked up as Junhui sat down, and his puffy, tear stained eyes widen in shock.

“Hyung!” He says in a high pitch.

“Neither of us are leaving this table until we talk, so get comfortable, cause I have a lot to say.” Junhui stops briefly, but when he goes to continue Minghao held up a hand to stop him.

“Let me go first. I’m still mad at you for reading my journal,” Junhui looks down guiltily.” But I’m going to push it aside for now. I know you can probably guess how I feel about you from what you read in my journal, but I feel like it’s time for me to say it out loud. I am in love with you. From the moment I met you I have felt more alive than any other moment in my life. Having said that, I value your friendship more than anything and I couldn’t live without it so I won’t bring up these feelings again or act on them if you don’t want me to. And I won’t make you feel uncomfortable, I will keep my distance until you feel that you can be around me again.”

Junhui was momentarily stunned at the level of maturity that was being displayed by him, and he felt a stab of pride in his heart.

“I don’t want you to distance yourself or hide your feelings from me.” Junhui pauses for a few seconds before banging his hand on the table. “God, I can’t believe that we were both so self-absorbed that we didn’t see our feelings were reciprocated.” He started to laugh at the sheer idiocy that they both possessed.

“You love me?” Minghao says in a quiet voice, like he’s afraid he’s heard wrong. Junhui leaned over, and took Minghao’s hand in his.

“I, Wen Junhui, love you, Xu Minghao, with all my heart. Will you be my boyfriend?” Minghao giggled cutely as he says this.

“Yes, I will.” Minghao says, smiling. Junhui stood up, Minghao’s hand still in his.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.” Minghao got out of his seat, picking up his journal, before following Junhui out of the café.

They made their way back to hotel, hand in hand. When they got back to their hotel room, they walk in to see their fellow members still scattered everywhere. The boys look up when they hear the door open, and they all smile when they see the two walk in holding hands. Jeonghan is the one to break the silence.

“Finally. It took you long enough.” This causes the China line to freeze in shock.

“Wait, you knew?” Minghao responds, eyebrow raised.

“Anyone with eyes could see how you two felt about each other… well, everyone except for you two of course.” Everyone erupts into laughter. Jihoon, who decided that this was enough chit chat, intervened.

“Okay, we should get going and leave these two alone for a while.” Jihoon then pushes everyone out of the room.

When the door closed, Junhui and Minghao move to sit on one of the beds. Minghao places his journal on the nightstand next to the bed, which caused Junhui to look at it with a guilty expression.

“I’m sorry for reading your journal. I should’ve closed it as soon as I knew what it was, but when I saw what you wrote I couldn’t bring myself to put it down. It was just so beautiful.” By the time Junhui finished talking, Minghao was left looking bright red.

He shifted a little so that he can sit on Junhui’s lap, his legs placed on either side of Junhui’s. He wrapped his arms around Junhui’s neck, while the older males’ hands came up to rest on Minghao’s hips. They looked into each other’s eyes for about three seconds, before Minghao broke into a fit of giggles, and hid his face in Junhui’s neck, which caused him to laugh at the youngers cuteness.

“Adorable.” He says, smiling. This caused Minghao to dislodge his head, and looked at him like a child who’d just had his candy stolen from him.

“I’m not adorable.” He replies sullenly.

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.”

“Prove it then.” Junhui says, feeling a bit smug.

Less than a second after that statement left his mouth, Minghao pushed Junhui so that he’s lying on the bed. He leans down to plant his lips on Junhui’s in a heated kiss, that is far from adorable. Junhui’s lips part in surprise, allowing Minghao to slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss. When they pull away they’re both panting like they’ve both run a marathon. Minghao placed his hands on Junhui’s chest for balance.

“Was that adorable?” Minghao says with a smirk.

“No, definitely not.” Junhui replies, His voice cracked on the last word, as Minghao decided to grind down on Junhui’s cock. He groaned as Minghao repeated the motion.

“You like that baby?” Minghao asks while rocking back and forth in Junhui’s lap.

“Minghao!” He moans out when the younger grinds down hard on his cock, which is quickly filling up in his uncomfortably tight pants.

“What do you want?” Minghao asked, just as turned on as Junhui.

“Fuck me.” He replies, causing Minghao to gasp and ceased all movement.

“Are you sure?” He asked, concerned. Junhui sat up and took Minghao’s face in his hands.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Now, will you please fuck me?” He says before gently kissing Minghao.

Junhui began to trail soft kisses along Minghao’s jaw, all the way to his ear before biting down on his earlobe, which caused Minghao to moan Junhui’s name. He pulled away, smiling as Minghao whined in disappointment, moving his hands from Minghao’s shoulders to the hem of his shirt. He pulled the shirt up, Minghao lifting his arms to help. Once his shirt is off Minghao does the same for Junhui, and they throw their shirts on the floor of the hotel room.

Minghao got out of Junhui’s lap to take his pants off, thankful that he put on sweatpants after his shower. He moved to unbutton Junhui’s pants next. When he put his hands on the waist band, Junhui lifted his hips up to help pull them off, leaving them both in just their boxers.

Minghao resumed his position on Junhui’s lap, bringing the older in for a kiss, before trailing kisses and bites down Junhui’s neck and chest, being mindful not to leave marks. Minghao took one of Junhui’s nipples between his teeth, biting it gently, causing the older to moan and grab onto Minghao’s hair.

“Please.” Junhui says in a high-pitched voice.

“Please what?” Minghao replied, as he removed his mouth from Junhui’s chest. He started moving lower until he was breathing over Junhui’s confined dick.

“Don’t tease me.”

“What if I like teasing you?” Minghao says with a smug expression. He doesn’t leave time for reply as he started to mouth his cock through the silk material of his boxers.

“Minghao!” Junhui yelped out in surprise. Minghao took his mouth away briefly to pull off Junhui’s boxers, before he took the head of his cock in his mouth, moaning at the salty taste.

For the first time in his life Minghao is grateful at his lack of a gag reflex as he takes Junhui’s cock down his throat, all the way to the hilt. He moved his hands so that one hand is fondling Junhui’s balls, while the other rests on the older male’s stomach, holding him down on the bed to stop him from bucking up into Minghao’s mouth. It didn’t take long for Junhui to reach the edge, what with the hot wet suction of Minghao’s mouth, so he pulled on the youngers hair to pull him off.

“What’s wrong baby?” Minghao asked, concerned.

“I was about to cum, and I don’t want to until you’re inside me.” Junhui says, a little shyly. A big smile broke out onto Minghao’s face.

“I could always make you cum twice.” He says, smirking at his partner.

“Minghao!” Junhui replied, trying to sound stern, but his voice was too breathy to pull it off. It did manage to get the younger into action though.

“All right, all right. Just let me quickly grab something from my bag.” He says as he got off the bed.

He walked over to his suitcase, unzipping it and looking around inside, before he found what he was looking for. He pulled a bottle of vanilla flavoured lube and a condom, then walked back over to the bed. When he got back he saw that Junhui had scooted up to the centre of the bed, with his legs spread wide open, and his hand slowly stroking his dick.

“I got tired of waiting for you to come back.” Junhui says, smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what was in Minghao’s hand, which caused the younger to blush.

“What? I always come prepared.” Minghao says, stomping his foot down.

“You are such a boy scout.” Junhui says with a grin.

“Damn straight.” Minghao says, clicking his fingers together, which caused both of them to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“Enough chit chat. Fuck me already.” Junhui replies, trying to hurry things along.

“So bossy.” The younger replied, as he placed the condom down on the bed beside him, flicking open the cap on the lube, allowing the scent of synthetic vanilla to fill the room and their noses. He poured a generous amount on his hand, and warmed it up between his fingers. When the lube was warm enough, he brought his hand down to Junhui’s entrance, and pushed a finger inside, keeping an eye on the elders face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Junhui suddenly huffed, causing Minghao to stop moving.

“Go faster, I’m not going to break.” He broke off in a moan on the last word, as Minghao had pushed in two fingers, and was scissoring Junhui open.

“That fast enough for you?” He asked, though he didn’t expect an answer, as the elder was currently clutching at the bed sheets like his life depended on it.

It didn’t take very long for Minghao to get four fingers inside of Junhui. It took even less time for Junhui to tell him that he’s ready. Minghao pulled his fingers out, and wiped them on the sheet, sparing a quick thought for the cleaners. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open using his teeth, before pinching the top of the condom, sitting it over the head of his cock and carefully rolling it down his length. He positioned his cock at Junhui’s abused entrance, and slowly pushed in, stopping every so often to allow Junhui to adjust to the intrusion.

“You okay?” Minghao asked once he was inside Junhui completely.

“Yeah, just give me a second.” He says, panting.

After a little while he gave Minghao the thumbs up, to let him know that he can move. Minghao took a second to look Junhui over, before deciding to comply with the elder’s request. It didn’t take too long for them to get close to the edge, too wound up from picturing this moment since the day they met.

“Minghao, I’m close.” He says while clutching at the youngers arms.

“Me too.” Minghao replied as he reached down to grip Junhui’s cock, stroking it until Junhui threw his head back, moaning non-stop. Minghao leaned down to whisper in Junhui’s ear.

“Cum for me.” And like the flip of a switch inside his brain, he came all over the youngers hand and stomach, with Minghao following a second later.

Once he had full control of his limbs again, Minghao got up to go to the bathroom, and carefully pulled off the condom before tying it and throwing it in the bin. He then dampened a cloth with warm water before going back to clean Junhui. When he got back to the bed he saw that Junhui had fallen asleep, so he quickly cleaned him up before joining him in bed and falling asleep in record time, to the sound of Junhui’s heartbeat.

 

 

 

 

It’s morning when Junhui woke to the sound of knocking on the door. He groaned as he got out of bed, still sore from the night before, putting on Minghao’s sweatpants. He walked over to the door, opening it to find Seungcheol and Jihoon.

“Hurry and pack, the cars will be here in an hour to take us to the airport.” Seungcheol says with a smirk on his face as he looked at Minghao.

“Okay, we’ll meet you downstairs.” Junhui replied.

He shut the door a little, as he began to feel a bit uncomfortable with his leader looking at his naked boyfriend. Jihoon smiled at the act, and promptly dragged Seungcheol down the hall while waving and Junhui. He closed the door fully, and walked back to bed, shaking Minghao awake so that he could help pack.

“Hey. What time is it?” Minghao asked, slurring.

“Time to get up, we have to be packed and ready to go within the hour.” Junhui says, smiling at the younger.

It didn’t take long for them to be packed, grabbing their bags and walking down the hall to the elevator. They talked and made jokes all the way down to the lobby, right up until they made their way to the others.

“So, I’m guessing you two had fun last night.” Chan says, smirk on his face.

“Shut up Chan.” Jihoon says, smacking the maknae across the back of the head, which caused the other members to laugh.

The conversation was cut short as their manager announced that the cars had arrived. There were three cars waiting outside, one for each unit of the group. The China line headed to the last car, alongside the rest of the performance unit. Junhui dragged Minghao to the back seat, while the other two sat in front of them. Junhui sat in the corner, and wrapped his arm around Minghao when the younger rested his head against Junhui’s shoulder, his nose in the elders neck.

“So, Minghao-hyung, what’s it like to be pounded into the mattress by Junhui-hyung?” Chan said when he shut the door.

“Chan!” Soonyoung says loudly.

“It’s fine Soonyoung-hyung. Chan-ah, what makes you think I got fucked into the mattress?” Minghao says, smirking when Junhui hid his face in the youngers hair, while the eyes of Chan and Soonyoung widen in shock.

“Yeah, that’s right, hyung is my little slut.” Minghao says, giggling.

“Minghao-ah.” Junhui whined into Minghao’s hair.

The next hour was spent in silence, as everyone but Junhui was asleep. He spent the drive thinking about how amazing the night before had been, before falling asleep as well, picturing how wonderful his life had become since he’d met Minghao.


End file.
